XY126
| ja_ed=プニちゃんのうた | olmteam=Team Kato | scenarion=1 | scenario=松井亜弥 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=紅優 | directorn=1 | director=西田健一 | artn=5 | art=窪敏 | art2=小山知洋 | art3=服部益実 | art4=なまためやすひろ | art5=志村泉 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=XY121-XY130| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Valuable Experience for All! (Japanese: メガジュカイン対ライチュウ！経験値いただきます！！ Mega VS Raichu! I Received Some Experience Points!!) is the 126th episode of the , and the 925th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on July 7, 2016 and in the United States on October 1, 2016. Blurb At the Kalos League, Ash defeats Astrid and her Mega Absol to move into the semifinals, securing a spot alongside Alain. There’s just one spot left—and Tierno and Sawyer are battling for it. Tierno and his Pokémon are looking great as they leap into their battle dance, but the analytical Sawyer has been watching them and knows what to expect. He also has a secret weapon of his own—and when his Sceptile Mega Evolves, it’s all over! Sawyer and Ash are paired for the semifinals in a six-on-six Full Battle. Ash has just five Pokémon traveling with him...until Keanan arrives, bringing Goodra to complete the team! Plot Malva reports directly from the League, chronicling the events that have taken place in the conference so far. Moments of s are then shown. transforms into Ash-Greninja and wins, Astrid wins with her Mega against an , Sawyer wins with his against a , and Remo wins with his Mega against a . It is also revealed that Alain and have advanced to the quarterfinals. Now it is time for the challengers to fight their way into the Top 4. Malva ends her report, and the scene shifts to an ongoing battle between Ash and Astrid. Ash and Astrid are in the middle of their battle, with both down to their last Pokémon. As Astrid commands her Mega Absol to use , dodges and Ash commands it to retaliate with . Hawlucha scores a direct hit, knocking Mega Absol out and sending Ash to the semifinals. Meanwhile, Alain is revealed to have won his own quarterfinals match as well. In the hall after his fight, Ash meets Sawyer before his own battle. Sawyer congratulates Ash on advancing and promises to win so he can face Ash like he vowed before. Ash warns that Tierno is a strong Trainer, but Sawyer is confident and hints at a secret weapon, and as they part Ash wishes him luck. Meanwhile, is being dragged along by Malva, who is constantly busy conducting interviews. As a result, the trio is completely unable to focus on their own plans to steal any Pokémon. Back at the arena, Remo is revealed to have become the third semifinalist, just as arrives. She is warmly welcomed by the group and updated on the current League happenings. On the field, Tierno and Sawyer emerge for their battle, and Sawyer chooses to start, which Ash scans with his Pokédex. Tierno sends out and shows off some perfectly synchronized dance steps with it. The match is begun, and Ludicolo starts off with , creating swirling thunder clouds over the battlefield that start a heavy downpour. Sawyer orders a , sharply raising Aegislash's . Tierno calls out for a , which Aegislash is unable to dodge. Sawyer correctly deduces that the rain has powered up both Ludicolo's , as well as its attacks. However, after taking another Hydro Pump, Aegislash counters the next with , into its Shield form. Tierno orders another Hydro Pump, but this time Aegislash cuts through it with a powerful that sends Ludicolo flying. While Ludicolo is reeling, Sawyer orders another Swords Dance. Ludicolo tries to execute , but Aegislash uses Sacred Sword again to tear through it, connecting with Ludicolo and knocking it out. As Tierno thanks Ludicolo for his hard work, he sends out next. Raichu's opening is blocked by Aegislash's King's Shield, but he manages to burrow into the earth with to evade Aegislash's followup . Raichu takes advantage of the opening while Aegislash has lost sight of him to complete the attack and knock Aegislash out. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is about at the end of their rope with Malva's demanding schedule. James suggests simply quitting and focusing on stealing Pokémon and Jessie wholeheartedly agrees, but before they have a chance to act on it, Malva appears to pull them into another interview, much to their dismay. Sawyer has now sent out to face Raichu, and Slurpuff executes a successful on Raichu. This leaves her wide open to an from Slurpuff, after which Tierno decides to recall the helpless Raichu and replace him with . Sawyer tries to open again with Attract, but Blastoise shrugs it off. Blastoise then fires off a heavy-hitting , knocking Slurpuff out. Down to his final Pokémon, Sawyer sends out his . Tierno orders , which Sceptile intercepts with a . Blastoise tries to execute another Hydro Cannon, but Sceptile dodges it and lands a in return. On Tierno's order, Blastoise charges towards Sceptile with , but Sawyer commands Sceptile to intercept it with . Enormous whip-like vines emerge from the field and toss Blastoise into the sky. As he falls, Blastoise manages to summon the thunderclouds with Rain Dance again, but upon impacting the ground, it is knocked out. Tierno summons his last Pokémon, a now battle-ready Raichu. Ash worries that Sceptile is still the more powerful Pokémon, but when Tierno orders a , Clemont realizes that Blastoise's parting Rain Dance will ensure that Raichu's attacks don't miss. Before Raichu can release his Thunder, however, Sawyer reveals his secret weapon and uses his Key Stone to Mega Evolve Sceptile. Refusing to be daunted, Tierno orders Raichu to complete its attack, but to Tierno's great surprise, Mega Sceptile comes through it completely unscathed. Sawyer reveals that, as a result of Mega Evolving, Mega Sceptile's Ability is now , rendering Thunder useless. Mega Sceptile charges towards Raichu with a , and Raichu tries to counter with , but Mega Sceptile slashes through the attack and lands the blow on Raichu, knocking him unconscious and winning the battle for Sawyer, making him the fourth and final semifinalist. With the semifinalists decided, the announcer reveals the semifinal match-ups, which will pit Alain against Remo and Ash against Sawyer. As the sun sets, Ash exits the arena with his friends, who remind him that the semifinal battle will require a full team of six Pokémon, when he currently only has five. At this reminder, Ash panics about the time and runs off to a street outside where he comments that he's expecting someone. The others are confused, but a honking truck soon draws their attention. Turning towards the sound, they spot , previously left at its home swamp, riding in the bed of a truck being driven by Keanan. In a flashback, it is revealed that during his latest visit to the wetlands, Ash had requested Goodra's assistance for the league's semifinals, and it agreed. With his team now complete, Ash summons them all before him to declare his confidence in them and vow to beat Sawyer with their help, and the whole team cheers in agreement. Major events semifinalists]] * Sawyer is revealed to have obtained a . * , Sawyer, and are all revealed to have made it to the quarter-finals. * Alain is revealed to have advanced all the way to the semi-finals. * Ash battles Astrid in the quarter-finals and wins, advancing to the semi-finals. * Ash and meet up with again. * Sawyer's is revealed to have evolved into . * Sawyer is revealed to have obtained a Key Stone and a Sceptilite. * Tierno and Sawyer battle each other and Sawyer wins, advancing to the semi-finals. * Ash and Alain are revealed to be facing Sawyer and Remo, respectively, in the semi-finals. * Ash's Goodra returns to Ash's party as his sixth member for the Full Battle against Sawyer. Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * * Main series debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Alain (flashback) * * * * Sawyer * Malva * Diantha * Keanan * Remo * Astrid * Announcer * Referee Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: ( ) (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: Mega (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ash-Greninja; flashback as Ash-Greninja) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; rejoins) * ( ) * ( ; Mega Charizard X; flashback) * ( 's; Mega Charizard Y; flashback) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ; ) * (Sawyer's) * (Sawyer's) * (Sawyer's; flashback) * (Keanan's) * (Astrid's; ) * ( ; Remo's; Garchoo; flashback) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; flashback) * (Trainer's; flashback) * (Trainer's; flashback) Trivia * Poké TV: "Poké Love TV" focusing on . ** This was skipped in the initial broadcast airing, for a Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster, which focused on and information on the [[M19|third XY series movie]]. *** On a similar note, this was the last episode to air before Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel debuted in Japanese theaters. * and Sawyer read the title card in the Japanese version. * Sawyer and Ash narrate the preview of the next episode. * Squishy does not make an appearance in this episode, marking the first time since [[XY094|the beginning of the XY&Z arc]] that it does not appear. * This marks the first time a Pokémon Ash had previously released rejoins his team. * As of this episode, all Pokémon introduced in Generation VI have appeared in the main series, excluding and Mythical Pokémon. Errors * The with the , who was seen battling Astrid in the beginning of the episode, is the same Trainer had to face in the first round. Since Tierno had made it to the quarter-finals and thus beaten this Trainer, it should have been impossible for Astrid to face her in the league. * When Astrid tells her Absol to use , it is shown as a regular Absol, but seconds later, when attacks it, it is shown as a Mega Absol. This is likely due to the fact that the animation in the shot where Astrid tells her Absol to attack was taken directly from Mega Evolution Special I, where Absol was in its regular form while using the move. * When Tierno sends out Raichu, its nose is smaller than normal. * When 's fails to work on , suggests that it is because both Blastoise and Slurpuff are male. However, Tierno's , who had just been affected by Attract, has a pointed tail that male Raichu have. * When Sceptile used Leaf Storm to counter , Sceptile's Sceptilite, as well as the ends of the scarf, change position from near Sceptile's left shoulder to its right. Every other time they were seen they were shown near Sceptile's left shoulder. * Shortly after Tierno sends out Raichu for the second time, the back of Raichu's right ear is completely yellow instead of brown. * When Ash takes out his Pokédex it is shown to already be open, however when it is pointed at Sawyer's Aegislash, it is shown to open up again. * In the dub, after Clemont finishes talking about Blastoise eliminating Slurpuff's Attract, Clemont's mouth is still moving, but no sound comes out. * Shortly after Sceptile Mega Evolves, the scoreboard shows Blastoise instead of Raichu. Although when it shows Raichu after the battle ends, a different image of Raichu is shown. * Near the end in the dub, when Ash is talking to his Pokémon, his words do not match up with his mouth. Dub edits In other languages |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |ru= |tr= }} 126 Category:Episodes focusing on Tierno Category:Episodes focusing on Sawyer Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes in which a released Pokémon rejoins a main character's team Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four members Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Masumi Hattori Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors de:Wertvolle Erfahrungen für alle! es:EP929 fr:XY126 it:XY125 ja:XY編第126話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第125集